When You Hold Me
by thetwist205
Summary: Jace Wayland has finally worked up the courage to ask Clary to marry him. He has the night planned out, but what he didn't plan for was a snowy night and a car accident. Clary has lost her memories. Will he be able to help her recover? Will it all be too much for him to handle? Rated M for further chapters! Clace.
1. Chapter One

*JACE POV*

Tonight was the night. Tonight I was going to ask Clary Fray to become my wife. She was what I wanted. No, what I needed. She completed me.

"Clary, we need to leave in five minutes!" I took a deep breath. In 2-3-4, out 2-3-4.

"I'm almost ready! You can't rush beauty!" I heard her giggle from the bathroom. She is already beautiful. She doesn't realize she is. I was leaning against the kitchen counter when she rounded the corner. My breath hitched. She wore a long red dress that hung to her every curve. The dress had a slit up to her mid thigh. Her long fiery red hair was pinned up on top of her head. Only a few stray pieces hung down, framing her face. Her make-up, although she didn't need any, was incredible. We had to leave now before I rip that dress right off her body!

"What do you think?" She spun around on one heel."

"I think that I am the luckiest man alive. I also think that if we don't leave right now, we'll be canceling our dinner plans and eating popcorn for supper."

She let out a laugh. I loved to hear her laugh. She could light up a room with just her smile, but her laugh could make your heart stop. I held her coat for her while she put her arms in each opening.

We were making our way to the car when she stopped. "Jace, it's snowing. Look how beautiful it is!" She reached up and caught a snowflake in her hand.

"Not as beautiful as you are." She smiled as she shut the door to the car. As we were going down the road Clary turned to me, "Jace, do you think we should turn around? It's snowing really hard." The road was starting to turn white. The side walks were no longer visible.

"We're only about ten minutes away. We can get to the restaurant and wait for the snow to let up. I looked over to her and grabbed her hand. That's when it happened.

"JACE LOOK OUT!" I turned back to the road just in time to see an 18-wheeler coming towards us head on. The trailer was sideways sliding on the ice. It was going to hit us, it was inevitable. I looked over to Clary. "I love you." Then darkness surrounded me.

*CLARY POV*

I shimmied my hips into my long red silk dress. I knew that this dress was going to blow his mind. I spent a little more money on it than I had planned on, but when he sees me in it, it will all be worth it. "Clary, we need to leave in five minutes!" I was putting the last of my lipstick on. "I'm almost ready! You can't rush beauty!" I looked at the picture of Jace and I sitting on my vanity. I couldn't help but giggle. I was truly and madly in love with him.

I slipped my foot into my nude stilettos, took one last glance at myself in my full length mirror, and shut the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen to find Jace leaned up against the counter. I looked up at him through thick eyelashes. I heard his breath hitch as a wide grin spread across his face. I watched as he ran his eyes up my body. I could see his eyes turn dark with lust. I took the opportunity to check him out in his perfecty tailored suit. When he raised his hand up to his mouth, his suit jacket tightened in all the right places. I grabbed my purse off the counter, and made a motion for the door, he gladly followed. He held my jacket up for me. A true gentleman. I wish my mom were still alive to meet him. She would have loved him, and Jace would have loved her.

"Jace, it's snowing. Look how beautiful it is!" I held my hand out as a snowflake landed in my hand.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

We have been together for three years, and I still get butterflies when he complements me. I still get them when he looks at me. I loved him with every ounce of my being. I smiled as I got into the car.

I knew we weren't far away from the restaurant, but it was nearly impossible to see the road.

"Jace, do you think we should turn around? It's snowing really hard."

"We're only about ten minutes away. We can get to the restaurant and wait for the snow to let up."

He looked over at me. Something about tonight seemed different. He seemed nervous. Jace Wayland nervous? I laughed at the thought in my head. I looked back at the road, and there is was. It was coming right for us. We either get hit by the big truck or we go over the bridge into the water. I heard Jace say he loved me, but all I could focus on was the screeching of tires. Then it all went black.

 ** _A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Please drop a review and let me know what you think about it! There is always room for improvement!_**


	2. Chapter Two

*Clary POV*

I remember seeing the trailer headed straight toward us. I remember Jace telling me he loved me. I remember the smell of burnt rubber. I remember the car rolling. I remember the airbag inflating. I remember my head hitting the snow cover pavement. I don't remember anything after that. I was standing over my lifeless body, taking note of the bright red snow surrounding my head. Am I dead? Why can I see myself? It's so quiet, almost peaceful. The snow was falling rather slow. Suddenly I could hear.

"Yes ma'am, I was driving the big truck. From what I can tell there are only two other people involved. One is getting up, the other is not moving. She has a lot of blood around her head. You need to hurry and get an ambulance out here."

Two other people.

Jace. I drew in a lung piercing breath. "JACE!" I spun quickly.

He was moving. Thank the Angel! He was moving. I ran over to where he was. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Jace, are you okay?" He looked around frantically.

"I'm right here! Jace!" I waved my hand in front of him. He can't see me. I'm having an out of body experience. No. People only have out of body experiences when they're dead. I need more time. My life can't end this quick. I'm only 24. Jace and I hav- were supposed to have a long life.

He quickly ran over to where my body was laying. He picked me up, and laid my head in his lap. He was telling me I couldn't leave him. His voice cracked while tears ran down his face.

"I'm not leaving you! I'm right here!" I knew he couldn't hear me. I knew I was alone. I couldn't help it. Seeing him so broken was causing an ache in my chest. "Jace, I'm right here! You aren't alone. I. am. not. leaving. you."

I looked up to the sky desperate. He was hurting. All I wanted to do was climb in his lap, and kiss his tears away. I could hear the sirens in the distance. They're coming. I just have to hold on a little longer.

*Jace POV*

Everything happened so fast. One minute I'm staring at an 18-wheeler headed for us, the next I'm hold Clary's lifeless body in my arms. Now, I'm sitting in the waiting room of the ER.

"Sir, we need to ask you some questions about the accident." I just starred at the floor. How could I possibly answer questions right now?

"Sir, can you hear me?"

My head snapped up. "Of course I hear you. No, I'm not answering any questions right now. The love of my life is through those doors fighting for her life right now. So if you don't mind leaving me alone, while I take a moment to try and pull myself together for her sake!"

"I'm apologize. Our thoughts are with you. Is there any family we can contact, so that your not alone?"

There is no family. My parents are dead. Her parents are dead. It was us against the world. "No, that's fine. I will get in touch with them." They nodded their heads, and silently left the room. I need to call Simon, Alec, Izzy, and Magnus. I searched my pockets. I felt a small hard box. I slowly pulled the ring box out of my pocket. This is not how tonight was supposed to go. Tonight was supposed to be a happy night. Now Clary is fighting to stay alive. I found a phone on the wall, and picked it up. It rang twice before I heard the voice on the other end.

"So, what did she say? Did she say yes? Who am I kidding, of course she said yes!" My chest tightened.

"Alec. I need you and Magnus to get to the hospital right now." My voice was shaking.

"What happened? Jace, are you okay? What's going on?"

"It's Clary. They don't know if sh- if she's going to make it." The tears were flowing. Men aren't supposed to cry. I couldn't hold them back.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." I heard the phone click. I sat back down in the waiting room, dropping my head into my hands. I could see her, smiling when I pushed her ice cream into her face. I could hear her laugh. I could taste her terrible cooking. I could see her sleepy eyes when I wake her up in the mornings. We have a lot of memories, but we were supposed to have time to create more.

"Family of Clary Fray?" A nurse was looking around the room.

"Right here." I stood up from the cold hard plastic chair.

"We have stabilized her. If you would like to see her, you can follow me."

We walked through a hallway, then another, and then another. The halls started to get longer and longer.

"We have moved her to ICU. She will have to remain there until she wakes up, and we can rule out any brain damage."

I heard her. I just had to focus on putting one foot in front of the other. I had to remind myself to breath. How much longer until we got to her?

"We are here. I will give you some privacy."

I placed my hand on the door. I couldn't find the strength to push the door open. I took a deep breath. I had no idea what was waiting on the other side of the door. I pushed the door, there she was.

She was laying lifeless in the bed, much like the accident. She had wires coming out from her gown. Her head was wrapped all the way around with gauze. She had dark circles under her eyes. I sat down in the chair beside her bed taking her hand in mine.

"Clary, if you can hear me, I love you. When you pull through this, I will spend everyday for the rest of my life showing you just how much. I will never take another moment for granted. I need you, Clary. I can't live this life without you in it. I know you're a fighter. You're my spitfire. I need you to fight, baby, just fight."

She moved.

I felt her hand move.

"NURSE! SHE"S MOVING!"

The dark headed nurse came into the room just when she opened her eyes.

I was immediately beside her.

"You have no idea how much I wished for those beautiful green eyes to stare back at me!" I leaned down to kiss her.

She jerked away from me. Panic filled her face. Her breathing increased. The heart monitor started to beep.

"Clary? What's wrong?" I tried to approach her again, and again she pulled away.

She glared at me, frightened.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Come on Clary, this isn't funny."

"I don't know who the fuck you are, but you need to get the hell away from me." She looked at the nurse. "Get my mom! I need my mom!"

I followed the nurse out of the room. There are no words to describe the way I was feeling. Hurt, scared, confused, angry, broken are just a few.

"What is going on?" I glared at the woman wearing blue scrubs.

"I believe she is experiencing amnesia. The brain will sometimes make a person forget in order to heal."

"So this is only temporary?", I asked her hopeful.

"I'll get the doctor for you."

"You must be Jace. I'm Dr. Starkweather. There is something I want to talk to you about. Clary's brain has a lot of swelling. She also had some bleeding. We have one of the best Neurologist in the country. I'm afraid that there is about a 5% chance that Clary will regain her memories."

My whole body went numb. My vision started to blur, and everyone seemed to move in slow motion. I started to fall to my knees when I felt arms catch me. Alec.

I felt the tears running down my face as I looked at him.

"She's gone. My Clary is gone."


	3. Chapter Three

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"*Jace POV*/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It's hard to look at someone that you love so much, and not see an ounce of recognition on their face. She truly has no idea who I am. All I want to do it wrap her in my arms, and tell her that everything is going to be okay. But is it? She still believes that her mom is alive. She died six years ago. I have to put on a brave face for her. She has no one, and neither do I. We are all each other has./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Jace?" I looked up to see Alec staring at me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm sorry, I was just thinking." I was trying to hold back the tears./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's on your mind?" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What do I do if she never remembers who I am? What do I do if she is a completely different person and decides that I am no longer it for her? She is everything to me Alec."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""If she fell in love with you once, Jace, she'll do it again."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Three years though. I didn't know her for three years before I met her. The experiences she had went through prior to us getting together molded her into who she is today. I don't know what to do. She still thinks her mom is alive."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know what your going to do." I gave him a questioning look. I could use some advice./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""You're going to go into that room, and your going to tell her who you are. She might not remember you or your relationship, but she fell in love with you once. You are it for her. It was always you. So I want you to go in there, be patient, and help her. You've been sitting outside her room for two hours now. Go in, and talk to her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I know I should've already been back in her room. My whole world just came to a crumbling halt. I needed time to process what's happening. My girlfriend is twenty-four. Right now, she thinks she is eighteen. Her mother is dead, and right now she thinks that she is still alive./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. I stood to walk into her room, but my legs felt like they could give at anytime. I had to figure out what she thought was going on in her life right now./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I pushed her door open. She was sitting in the bed watching TV./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hi." Is that all you could come up with? Hi? No wonder she's scared of you./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She sat up in the bed while turning off the TV./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm Jace Wayland."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Clary Fray." She gave me a smile. It wasn't her normal smile. This smile was innocent. It wasn't jaded from this cruel world./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you know who I am?" I was terrified of her answer. I could tell she didn't recognize me at all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I remember you from earlier, but I don't know you. Dr. Starkweather says I have amnesia. May I ask who you are?" My heart broke a little more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know that right now is a good time to try, and explain everything. You've only woken up two hours ago. You should get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow, and I promise that I will explain everything to you." Realization sat in that I would be going home alone tonight. I don't know that I can go there. Right now, that house is a constant reminder that there is going to be a battle ahead of me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Actually, Dr. Starkweather tells me that I should trust you. My mom won't be able to come until sometime tomorrow. Coul- Would you mind staying here tonight?" She looked nervous to ask me, almost as if she wasn't sure she wanted me here./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you want me here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't want to be alone." Truth is I had no intention on leaving. I was going to sleep in the waiting room. I would never leave her, especially under these circumstances./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Then I'll stay." She smiled again. I'm going to hold onto that smile. It won't be there tomorrow when I fill in the past six years./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you want to watch TV with me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That sounds great. Are you watching America's Next Top Model?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Her green eyes lit up, "How did you know?" I felt hopeful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just a lucky guess." I settled into the pull out couch as we fell into a comfortable silence. My eyes got heavy, and I drifted into a sleep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"*Clary POV*/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A car wreck? Amnesia? I don't feel different. I feel perfectly normal, besides the headache I have. Where is my mom? And who was that golden haired boy?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Clarissa, your mother won't be able to get here until sometime tomorrow. Do you remember that guy that was just in here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I nodded my head. What does he have to do with anything?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I know that you don't recognize him, but he is a friend of yours. A very close one at that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you think I can trust him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes. You can most definitely trust him. You might want to see if he can stay the night, until your mother can get here. He might be able to answer some questions for you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I pondered the thought for a minute. I don't even know his name. I have so many questions about this golden haired boy. We didn't go to high school together. He seemed scared and hurt. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I have been alone in this hospital room for two hours. I love ANTM, but even that was getting old. I need contact. I need to talk to someone./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Just then, I heard a knock and in walks the blonde haired guy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He is beautiful. He's not too tall, however, he would tower over me. He is muscular yet lean. He has a tattoo peaking out from under his white button up shirt. His eyes were gorgeous. He looked afraid of me though. He looked like he had been crying. His hair was ruffled as if he had been running his hands through it. His face was plastered with exhaustion. I couldn't help but feel as though I knew him. Or rather that I should know him. He finally spoke./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hi." His voice was deep. Soothing. Strained./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey." I felt my heart speed up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I'm Jace Wayland." That name is...hot./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Clary Fray." I smiled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you know who I am?" I could see that he wanted me to know him. Nothing about him was familiar though. I have never seen him before./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I remember you from earlier, but I don't know you. Dr. Starkweather says I have amnesia. May I ask who you are?" I knew his name was Jace, but it just seemed as though he knew me. I want to know what he knows about me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't know that right now is a good time to try, and explain everything. You've only woken up two hours ago. You should get some rest. I'll come back tomorrow, and I promise that I will explain everything to you."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Actually, Dr. Starkweather tells me that I should trust you. My mom won't be able to come until sometime tomorrow. Coul- Would you mind staying here tonight?" I was scared that he would decline, and I would be stuck here alone all night. Honestly, I have this overwhelming fear of hospitals. I don't ever remember being scared of them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you want me here?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I don't want to be alone."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Then I'll stay." I smiled. He was very quick to answer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Do you want to watch TV with me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""That sounds great. Are you watching America's Next Top Model?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""How did you know?" I felt my heart rate speed up again. He knows that I like ANTM?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Just a lucky guess."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I watched as he pulled the couch into a tiny bed. I knew he wouldn't be comfortable, but he never complained about it. I watched him as he watched the TV. I don't know anything about him, but I felt oddly safe with him. I felt a pull to him. It's probably just the morphine. The darkness closed in as sleep consumed me./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongA/N: /strongOkay, I will be updating once a week for sure. I'm posting this chapter tonight, BUT I will be updating again sometime tomorrow! Please review. You reviewing will help me improve my writing (: Thank you for taking your time in reading this!/p 


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N_** : I am sooo sorry for taking longer to upload! I am about to graduate nursing school. With that being said, I have been studying my ass of these past couple of weeks, and it paid off! I passed my exit exam! Now, I have plenty of free time to write up until I take my state boards. I will prewrite those chapters, so that ya'll aren't missing out like these past few weeks! This is my first fanfiction, it's trial and error! Anyway, hope you enjoy! R&R!

*Jace's POV*

 _"Of course I will marry you!" She was so beautiful. She jumped into my arms throwing hers around my neck. I lifted her up as she planted a kiss to my lips. "I love you, Clary." "Jace, take me home. I want to leave right now." Her eyes turned dark. I left a hundred dollar bill on the table. That should be enough to cover our meal, and tip the waitress nicely. We hurridly left the restaurant._

I heard someone enter the room. I slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to face reality. I sat up on the rock hard pull out bed. It was the dark headed nurse.

"She seems to be resting well. Her vitals are stable."

"What about telling her?" She knew what I was talking about. She needed to know that her mother was no longer with her. Dr. Starkweather asked that we wait to tell her due to the possability of her getting so upset that her brain could start swelling again.

"We are going to do another CT and MRI to make sure everything is as it should be, then we will discuss telling her."

"What about taking her home?" Home. Not her home. At least not the one she knows.

"If everything is fine on the tests, she should be able to go home tomorrow. I just depends on what happens when you tell her, and how the tests come out."

I nodded and she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

How was I going to tell her? Would she even believe me? I heard her sturring in the bed.

She looked over to me with sleepy green eyes. "Good morning." She yawned.

She was so beautiful. "Morning. How are you feeling?"

"I don't have a headache anymore. I actually feel really well. How did you sleep?"

"As best as I could on this thing." I gave her a little laugh.

"So, you promised that you were going to tell me everything today. Start talking." She narrowed her eyes.

"You have some tests you have to go through today before I can tell you anything."

"Ugh. Well, how about we go to the cafeteria and get some breakfast. Am I allowed to do that?"

I walked out to the nurses station to find her nurse. Can she get out of bed? Surely not, she's only been here for a day. Not even that.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Uh, yeah. Clary wants to know if she can go down to the cafetria to have breakfast. Can she get up?"

"I will go with you to stand her up. If she doesn't have any dizziness then she can walk. If she has any then we can put her in a wheelchair."

I followed her back to the room.

"Alright Clary, we're going to try to stand you up. I want you to slowly sit on the edge of the bed. We're going to sit here for just a minute."

Clary obeyed, slowly moving to the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel sore."

"What about your head?"

"It feels fine. I'm not dizzy or anything."

"Good. Now, I'm going to put this around your chest, and we're going to try to stand."

"What is that?" I didn't realize I was holding my breath. Clary was so calm. She seemed so normal.

"It is a gait belt. It helps with your balance, and if you were to fall, it helps me catch you. Are you ready?"

She just nodded her head. She slowly pushed up from the bed, and stood.

"We're going to walk a few steps."

Clary stood for a minute, then took a step. She looked up at me.

"I think we should go get breakfast now." She grinned.

I finally spoke, "How do you feel walking? Are you dizzy? Do you feel unsteady?"

"So many questions! No, I don't feel dizzy or unsteady. I feel fine."

"Mr. Wayland, if you feel comfortable, you can take her down to the cafeteria."

"YAY! Lets go! I'm starving!"

A chuckle escaped me. "Breakfast was always your favorite meal."

She just stared at me. "How do you know that?"

"I will explain who I am over breakfast. Now, put that second gown on so that your ass isn't showing."

She shot me a hard glare while sticking her tongue out at me.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself? Who you are? How do we know each other?"

"You already know my name. Let's ease into it. How old do you think you are?"

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Eighteen. What kind of question is that?"

"I know it sounds stupid. Clary, you aren't eighteen." She looked confused.

"What do you mean I'm not eighteen?"

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2011."

I sighed. This was killing me. Seeing her like this is breaking my heart piece by piece.

"It's 2017."

She stopped walking, and looked towards the ground.

"I'm twenty-four? I'm six years behind."

I went to touch her face, but I thought better of it. I'm not used to holding myself back. I've always been able to touch her or kiss her whenever.

"Yes, you are twenty-four. You don't recall the last six years."

She fell quiet for the rest of the walk to the cafeteria. I heard her sniffle a couple of times. I knew she was upset. We got in line to order our breakfast, and much to my surprise, she ordered her usual French vanilla late and a sausage croissant. We sat down at a more private table.

"So, tell me who you are."

"You have to promise that you won't freak out over anything that I tell you."

"I won't make any promises that I can't keep."

"Okay. I- I'm your boyfriend."

She was silent. Not a single emotion on her face. I couldn't tell how she was feeling. She took a drink of her late.

"How long have we known each other?"

"We've known each other for five years. We went to the same college."

"I went to college already?"

"Yes, you have a bachelor's degree in Art."

"Art." She chuckled. "What college did I- we go to?"

"NYU."

"How long have we been dating?"

"Three years. Well, actually it would be four."

Her eyes got big. "Four years? Why aren't we married?" She let out a laugh. She had always said that we will be married by our fourth anniversary. She told me that right from the start. She said she wasn't getting into a relationship just to pass the time. She was getting in one to start a life. My chest tightened.

"Do you remember anything about the night that the accident happened?"

She shook her head.

"We were on our way to dinner."

"Why were we going out? You don't cook?"

I laughed a genuine laugh. "Yes, you almost brunt our house down, so I do all the cooking. We were on a date."

"We have a house together?" This is going to be hard. I know what amnesia is, but at the time, I didn't think about the fine details that she won't know.

"Yeah, we've lived with each other for about three years now."

"Is our house big?"

"It's a decent size. We weren't at the viewing for about ten minutes, and you told me that we were going to buy it. Its three bedroom, two bath."

"Where do I work? Where do you work?"

"You teach art at NYU. I am a lawyer at a law firm here in New York."

"So, we have fancy jobs?" Her eyes lit up. I could tell that she liked the life that she supposedly had.

"What about us? How did we meet?"

"Well, I had to take an elective course. I thought that art history would be easy, so I registered for it. Turns out it wasn't going to be an easy A. We were in the same class. I sat right behind you. I always noticed you made A's. One day after class, I asked if you could tutor me. You kindly said yes. We started out meeting at the library. I convinced you to meet me for coffee, so we started meeting at the coffee shops. Eventually, we were hanging out every day. I finally asked you to be my girlfriend after almost two years."

"Obviously, I said yes." She chuckled.

"So, how old was I when I started college?"

"You were eighteen, and you graduated at twenty-two."

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-eight."

"You're ten yea- no, you're only four years older than me."

"Yes."

"Have you met my mom?"

"I- uh- are you done eating?" I don't want to lie to her. It was already way past breakfast, I needed to get her back to her room. "You're supposed to have tests ran, we should get back so that they're not looking for you."

"I am done eating, but don't think that is conversation is over. After I get these tests ran, I expect you to finish!" She narrowed her grass green eyes at me.

I let out a laugh. "I promise that I will finish telling you just as soon as these tests are ran."

 ** _A/N_** : See ya'll in a week (give or take)!


	5. Chapter Five

*Jace POV*

I sat in Clary's hospital room while the doctors were running more test. I sat on the rock hard glider hold the ring box in my hand. I was opening and closing it lost in thought. How am I supposed to tell her about her mom? Will she still look at me the same after that? Will I always be the one that gave her the devastating news? I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when the brought Clary back into the room.

"Someone is in another world."

I looked up to see her walking in with her hair in a messy bun and hospital socks that were too big for her feet. She is beautiful. I just smiled at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She shot her Emerald green eyes a me with a smile.

"Honestly?"

She looked like she was bracing herself for something bad. "Honestly. If you were- I mean are my boyfriend, then you know that I hate when people lie to me."

"I'm just worried about you. You have been through so much in two days. With them doing more scans, I just want everything to be okay."

She tilted her head to the side, and gave me a smile. "I'm okay Jace. I promise. I feel great. Have you heard from my mom? Shouldn't she be here by now?"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mrs. Fray! Your scans are clear. There is no reason to keep you here any longer. You can go home just as soon at your discharge papers are done."

"Thank you Dr. Starkweather. Do I have to wait on my mom to get here?"

I could tell that he was fighting a battle within himself.

"No, Jace can take you home. The best thing to do for your amnesia is to surround yourself with things that could possibly remind you of your old life. The smallest things could trigger your memory." He smiled a tight smile.

"Jace, may I speak with you before you leave? It's nothing too important, just some discharge instructions."

I nodded towards him. It was nothing about discharge instructions. It had everything to do with telling her about her mother.

Clary stood up, "Well, I'm going to go freshen up and change into something different. Wait, do I have more clothes here?"

"I don't think you do, why don't I run down to the gift shop, and get you something?"

"That would be fantastic!" She smiled a truly happy smile.

I smiled back at her. Her smile had that appeal. She absolutely lite up an entire room.

I walked out of her room to find Dr. Starkweather. We needed to discuss telling her about her mom.

"Excuse me, Dr. Starkweather."

"Jace, I assume you understood that we don't have to discuss discharge instructions?"

I only nodded.

"She is now in excellent condition. You can tell her whenever you are ready."

"Thank you so much. For the care you've given her. For the support you've given me. I appreciate it." I shook his hand.

I went down to the gift shop to find Clary something to wear home. I looked through the clothes racks. I finally picked her up some tight looking pants and an olive green top. I know that she has about 10 pairs of these pants at home. I took the elevator up to the 8th floor.

"Alright, I got your cloth-" I stood frozen. She was standing in her red dress. She was even more beautiful than the night I was going to propose.

"I'm sorry, I saw it in my bag. It was gorgeous. I just wanted to try it on."

"No need to apologize, it's your dress."

"Why was I wearing this? It's so elegant."

"We were on our way to dinner when the, the accident happened." My chest ached a little.

She smiled. "You are a good boyfriend aren't you?"

"I try my best everyday. Every single day."

"Did you get me some clothes?"

"I did." I handed her the bag from the gift shop.

"I'll be back in a second."

She hurried off into the bathroom.

I let out a slow breath. There was so much ground to cover in one day. Getting her home. Helping her adjust this "new" life and world. Telling her about her mom. Introducing her to Isabelle, Alec, and Simon. Telling her about Luke. There is so much to tell her about.

"You're really good at picking clothes out." She giggled. Her nude heels clicked against the ground. I forgot to get her some more comfortable shoes. She was wearing the nude heels that went with the red dress.

"It helps when someone as gorgeous as you is wearing them."

She looked at me for a second be for smiling.

"I'm sorry, its hard to break the habit of complementing you so boldly."

"Don't be sorry, I like it."

"Alright Mrs. Fray, I just need you to sign here by the x, and you'll be good to go." The nurse with the dark hair handed her a pen. Clary quickly grabbed it and scribbled her name. She turned on her heel to face me.

With a heart clenching smile she looked at me, "You ready to go?"

Was I? Was I ready to do this? The sweet and innocent girl that was standing in front of me will soon become the jaded woman I fell in love with.

 ** _A/N: Two years later!? I know there are no excuses. I will say this though, I have had a rough two years. I have been through more things in the past two years that most people don't have to experience in a lifetime. I haven't given up on this story. I had just lost motivation for anything. I am here now and I am motivated. Again, I apologize for being MIA for two years._**


	6. Chapter Six

*Clary POV*

I walked beside Jace in a comfortable silence. He was carrying the hospital bag along with the over night bag he had someone named Alec bring. I never met him, but I heard Jace mention his name.

"Wait here while I go pull the car around."

I nodded and smiled.

He walked out of the front door. I could see the dark clouds looming over New York. It was going to storm. I couldn't help but notice how broad Jace's shoulders were as he was walking away. He really was good looking. There was so much I wanted to know about our relationship. First and foremost, does my mom like him? Family is everything. Was I- am I happy?

He walked through the front doors of the hospital. His black leather jacket glistening from the rain.

"I parked under the canopy since it's raining."

"Thank you. I don't know that I could survive walking on snow and rain in these heels." I laughed. I made a mental note of how considerate he was.

I followed him outside realizing that I didn't know which vehicle was Jace's. He continued walking towards a silver Infiniti Q60. Wow. My boyfriend drives that? Well, he did say he was a lawyer.

He opened my door for me. "Do you always open the door for me?"

"Since day one. You told me that I was the first guy to ever open the door for you."

"I was just about to say that!"

He chuckled and shut the door behind me. He ran around the car, and put it in drive.

We drove through town. There were so many differences. I noticed that a lot of the store fronts had changed. They were brighter. More flashy. The concrete sidewalks were turning a darker shade of brown from age.

"It's strange to think that for me, at least, all of these stores changed in a day."

"I can't imagine what the city looks like to you now. All of these changes happened over the last six years."

"It's like I went to sleep, and woke up to a whole new world."

I sat back in the seat lost in thought. Was I really going home with some one I don't really know? He knows me, but I don't know him. What kind of person is he? Is he kind? Funny? Does he help old people cross the street?

"We're home."

I looked out the window. I wasn't paying attention to anything. I don't even remember how to get here.

The house was gorgeous. There was a two door garage on the left side that connected to the house. The front porch was large with tan fiberglass entry doors. The house was made of stone. There was a beautiful flower bed lining the walk way into the house. The lawn was freshly mowed. There was a wooden W hanging on the front door with a red bow tied to the right upper point.

"This is our house?"

"It has been for the past year and a half. We weren't at the viewing 15 minutes when you told me that this was it. We put an offer in the very same day. Come one, lets get you settled in."

Jace grabbed the bags out of the car before unlocking the door to the house. The first room I went through was the laundry room. It was larger than one would think. On one side of the room there was a front load washer and dryer that sat underneath a counter. There were clothes folded on top. The other side consisted of a shelf that housed a plethora of shoes. Mostly women's shoes, which obviously are mine. I continued to follow Jace into an enormous kitchen. The cabinets were made of wood, it seemed to be pine, that were painted white and distressed with a grey stain. The counter tops was some type of black and white swirl marble. The appliances were stainless steel. The upper cabinets were painted just like the lower ones, except the doors were made of a frosted glass. In the middle of the kitchen was an island.

"Well, what do you think?" He looked at me nervously.

I walked around running my fingers along the counter tops. "It's beautiful."

"You said the same thing the day we came to view it." He smiled. "I'm going to go take a shower. Take your time looking around. Maybe something will trigger a memory."

He walked through dinning room. The kitchen, dinning room, and living room was an open concept. He turned to the right down a hallway and disappeared. I continued to walk around looking at the paintings on the wall. They were made of bright, yet subtle colors, indicating that whoever painted them was happy. The one that hung on the dinning room wall above the buffet table was breath taking. The colors on the outer edge of the canvas were individual strokes. The closer it got to the middle, the more they became blended. It was beautiful. I walked through into the living room admiring the stone work of the fireplace that was in the far right corner. There was a rather large TV hanging above it. I walked over to look at the pictures on the mantel. They were pictures Jace and I. There was one framed of a dark headed boy with his arm around a beautiful dark headed girl. Standing beside her was Jace and me. I wonder who they were. They had to be siblings, they favored way too much. They had the same color hair and nose. I walked down the hallway that Jace disappeared into. There were three doors. One on right and two on the left. I opened the door on the right side of the hallway. It was a bathroom, or powder room. There was no shower or bath tub. This must be the guest bathroom. I gently closed the door. I opened the first door on the left side of the hallway. This must be Jace's office. On the back side of the room was a large window. The whole left side of the room was a bookcase, and in the middle sat a large wooden desk that was covered with papers. I shut the door, opening the second one. This had to be the master bedroom. I heard the shower cut off and quickly shut the door. I walked through the living room into the other hallway. Immediately to my left was a stair case, I decided to investigate what was up there. As I climbed the stairs a familiar scent filled the air. It was the scent of acrylic paint and oil paint. I smiled a little. I reached the top of the stairs, which happened to be in the middle of the large open room. I suddenly felt like I was somewhere familiar. On one half of the room there was art supplies. A desk, I assume for drawing. An easel. The floor was covered in a transparent tarp. There were shelves upon shelves of paints, paint brushes, and blank canvases. On the other side, there was a shiny black piano. There was a black dresser beside it. Curiosity got the best of me, and I walked over to it. I pushed on the top drawer. It opened just enough for me to pull it all the way open. It was sheet music. A lot of it. I closed it, and opened the bottom drawer. Again, sheet music. I don't know how to play a piano, unless I learned.

"I sometimes play when your painting. You told me that it relaxes you."

I spun around quickly as if I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to.

"You play?"

"I do, Mayrse put me in piano lessons when I was five. She put Alec in violin lessons, although it didn't last but 6 months before I broke the bow. I couldn't take the screeching any longer. And Isabel learned how to play the harp. A beautiful angelic instrument."

"Isabel and Alec. They must be the two dark headed people in the picture on the mantel."

"Yes. Their like my brother and sister. Their mom adopted me after my father died when I was 10."

"I'm sorry. What about your mom?"

"She passed away shortly after I was born. I never met her."

"So your dad raised you?"

He only nodded. "Well, lets go get you settled in, there is a whole lot more we need to talk about."

Jace started down the stairs. He was hurting. I could tell. Talking about his losing his mother and father seemed to open the wound a little more. I couldn't imagine losing my mom.

*Jace POV*

I needed to advert the situation. I had been through every emotion possible with Clary when it came to losing my parents. She knew the raw unedited version of me. Right now I needed to seem strong for her. We were about to have one of the hardest conversations she'll ever have.

We reached the down stairs, and I heard Clary's stomach growl.

"Are you hungry?"

"What gave it away?"

She still had that sarcastic humor.

"Probably the sound of you stomach about to attack me."

She started laughing. She was always easy to make laugh.

"I'll make us something."

"You want me to help?"

I hesitated. Given her past history of cooking, I wasn't real sure what to say back. I was trying to build a new relationship with her. Excluding her from things right now would only push her away.

"Sure, what would you like to eat?"

"I know this sounds crazy because I don't like ravioli, but what about four cheese ravioli with meatballs? I have this weird craving for it."

A slow smiled crossed my face.

"You used to hate it actually. I ordered it on our second date at Olive Garden. I almost choked on my tea because of your horrified look. You told me that there way no way you could marry someone that eats any type of ravioli because the-" Almost like she way recalling the memory, we said together, "noodles are too bland." She stood still looking at me. I smiled a tight smile. It wasn't a memory, its what she had always said about ravioli.

While getting the supplies out of the cabinet and refrigerator, I started, "I somehow convinced you to let me make it one night for supper. I guess you were feeling optimistic, because you agreed. You took the tiniest bite. It wasn't enough for you to taste anything. You took an even bigger bite. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head. You said that it was the best thing you had ever eaten. Since that day, you have only ever ate ravioli if I made it for you."

She sat at the bar quietly. She was looking down.

"Clary, are you alright?"

She didn't talk at first. "Yeah, I'm okay. Listen, Jace, I'm sorry."

My heart started to race. "What are you sorry for?"

"Not remembering you. Our memories. I can tell from the stories you've told me so far, that you love me. Very much." She stood up from the island bar and walked around to where I was standing.

"I do, Clary, I love you more than you will ever know."

She smiled as she gently touched the side of my face. I leaned into her touch.

"Jace, I'm going to kiss you."

I think my heart stopped. My body went cold. She's going to do what?

"Clary, please don't think I'm rushing you, I want you to be ready when your ready."

"You're not rushing me. I want to." With her hand still on the side of my face, she moved her thumb over to brush my lips. She was signaling for me to quit talking. She closed her eyes and leaned up a little. I closed my eyes, and leaned down. When our lips touched, it was like a jolt of electricity sailed through my body. Her lips were soft and warm. She leaned in a little more. I couldn't help but notice that she was deepening the pressure of the kiss. Her hand left my face, and her arms curled around my neck. I moved my arm so that my palm was resting about mid-ways of her back. She was going to have to pull away first, because I certainly wasn't. She pulled back, starring into my eyes. A slow smile crept across her.

"Wow." She brushed her lips.

"Wow is an under statement."

She put her arms around me, and hugged me tightly. It felt so natural. It felt like home.

We continued to make supper. I only gave Clary small jobs. Mix this, mix that. Nothing too challenging. We got done eating supper, still sitting at the dinning room table.

"Where is my mom? She should be here by now. Where is my phone? I'm going to call her."

"Clary, wait. There is something we need to talk about." My shoulders suddenly felt heavy. "You need to sit down."

"Jace, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

I patted the couch cushion beside me, and she sat down.

"Clary, your mom- I- your mom passed away six years ago."

 _ **A/N: Cliffhangerrrr. I'm sorry, but I had to do it! Please R &R!**_


End file.
